


Poke

by CatrinHope



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Horror, It's magic in space, Multi, Mystery, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Space Magic, Strange Friendships, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinHope/pseuds/CatrinHope
Summary: Loki was almost proud of Thor for learning not lunge at every one of his illusions. He just wished Thor would now stop throwing things at him.And on a ship with nowhere to hide, Loki keeps seeing things out of the corner of his eye. Is he going mad or are they not alone on-board?





	1. Catch

Even since his mother had made a horse stampede before his eyes. The horses had thundered without making a tremor and he flinched as their hooves had pounded down on him, yet they slipped through him like smoke. He begged her to show him how to do it. It taken some time, an understatement it had taken five years to make a realistic illusion on top of training to fight and their more studious lessons, as well as Thor developing a habit of tackling him to the floor wherever he was practicing magic. ]

But in the end, it worked. In the early hours of one morning, Loki stood face to face with himself. Solid, whole and standing with a hand on his hip. He couldn’t wait to show Thor.  
He had watched hidden away the follow day as Thor came out into the courtyard and ran up to ‘Loki’. The idiot had flung himself at the illusion, going straight through it and crashing to the floor. Loki had laughed coming up from his hiding place to look down at his fallen brother. Thor had looked up confused and hurt. Loki hadn’t been expecting the second one and he froze. His brother looked around wildly with widened terrified eyes for his brother who had disappeared out of his grasp. Loki had already stopped laughing when Thor finally saw him. The joke was faded into something much colder and though Thor forgot about it almost immediately, Loki didn’t cast an illusion of himself for several years. Those old emotions were long buried as was Thor habit of running at Loki and his illusions. He had taken to throwing things at him instead.

“If you were here I might even hug you.”  
Loki caught the stopper and squeezed it tight.  
“I am here.” And with that Loki cemented his fate. Yep, he was going to stand on this horrid ship with Asgard and his brother. He was here with Thor. He placed the stopper down, not wanting to look at Thor, as he tried to figure out what the hell he’d done. This was a terrible plan. Worse than that: there was no plan. He looked back at Thor who was much closer. He stopped moving when Loki caught the gaze of his one good eye. The eye was narrowed. Perhaps waiting for the knife that Loki didn’t have to fall. Waiting for the deceit Loki didn’t have.  
“It really does suit you. I never could have pulled off an eyepatch.”  
Humour was best to placate Thor. His face remained stony and Loki wondered if Thor was not waiting for Loki to stab him but waiting for his own time to strike. Thor stepped closer and soon he was too close, closer than they had been in years. Perhaps, a small part of him wondered if Thor was about to hug him and for once Loki could pretend nothing had happen. That they were still brothers only playfighting with wooden swords, in home they hadn’t just destroy. Thor stopped.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” he whispered, and then moved past Loki and out the door. Loki watched him go and let out a sigh he hadn’t known he was holding.


	2. Brush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look  
> I'm not dead.

Loki lay upside down of the assigned space of floor he had been given. Of course, the illusion of a mattress that he laid upon may look comfy to others, but it merely was something to keep his mind occupied as he tried to sleep on the hard metal panel as he stared to up at an identical one above. The ship hummed beneath him, filling his brain with the incessant buzz. He huffed, the corner he’d huddled himself into, far away from the rest of the ship, was too quiet. Though it also meant there was no one to whisper about him. He’d ruled over them for years and still nothing was forgiven. Why would it have been?  
“This seat taken?”  
He looked to of the entrance of the small storage room. Valkyrie looked in, like a disappointed mother. She would be disappointed to see him now. He gripped his stomach, beckoning her in.  
“Make yourself at home.” She took one look at the fake bed and sat herself down on the opposite wall. They sat in silence for a long time.  
“What do you think we should do next?” he finally said, finding the buzzing unbearable.  
“Get drunk.”  
He rolled his eyes, “no I mean what’s Valhalla plan of attack? We have limited resources and even fewer friends. Not to mention most of our soldiers were killed by Hela. Though we have-”  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
He stopped, “maybe because you care about your home.”  
She snorted, laying down, hands behind her head.  
“I don’t have a home.”  
“Then why are you still here?”  
“Where would I go?” she mocked his tone. He didn’t bite, it was what she wanted, some entertainment.  
“If you want to tell someone your master plan why doesn’t you go to your brother?” she said lightly, “He’s holding a meeting.”  
“Oh, is he? I didn’t know.”  
“Yeah right.”  
He didn’t have the energy to argue.  
“Just because you’re scared.”  
He glared at her.  
“I’m not scared.”  
She laughed, “sure, that’s why you hidden yourself away where no one can find you.”  
He sat up, “I. Am Not. Scared.”  
She raised her eyebrows as if to say, ‘prove it.’ He gave her one last look over before sighing exasperatedly and getting up.  
“I suppose my foolish brother could do with my help. It’s not like his company to be worse than my current one.”  
Valkyrie just smiled, raising an invisible glass to him as he left. 

He wasn’t afraid. And just because he was making a habit of checking behind himself had nothing to do with Thor. He swore he could hear something under the hum of the energy, like a tapping or pattering of feet. Perhaps he should go investigate it.  
He stopped walking. The corridor in front of him was bathed in the artificial blue light and like the children they were, the Asgardians stayed in the light, afraid of the dark corridors Loki had found his quarters at the end of. They couldn’t see him yet, still shrouded in shadows.  
Maybe he should investigate, the sound he was sure was coming from behind him. But, imagining Valkyrie’s smug face if he walked away, kept him going. He kept his head up despite the whispering. He smiled lightly, trying not see the eyes watching him. He had gotten used people watching him as a prince. Though, the way they watched now him was very different. Yet he continued to smile until he reached Thor’s quarters. They weren’t guarded, but there weren’t many warriors left to do so. He stopped there, looking at the door. It seemed so much taller, menacing than the all the other identical doors in the building.

Maybe he should investigate.

The door opened, and Thor eagerly looked out and Loki jumped back. He recovered quickly but Thor surprised him again by smiling widely and beckoning him in.  
“I’m glad you, I wasn’t sure Valkyrie would find you.”  
He pressed his lips together, he was going to kill Valkyrie. In the room, he could only recognise Heimdall in the room, the other three men and five women, he didn’t. He supposedly, like the warriors, the Lords and Ladies he had grown up with were probably dead.  
‘Good riddance.’ He thought, but it soured his stomach. He jumped when he felt Thor brush his fingers against the cuff of his robes. It was the tiniest of movement, that perhaps Thor hadn’t even meant to do it. When Loki looked up at him, he smiled.  
“Come on.”  
Loki lurched forward as if a hand had patted his back, but no hand came down.


End file.
